Things That Burn, Things That Break
by The Nowhere Girl
Summary: You probably think I'm lucky. I mean, I live with John Lennon and my best friend is Paul McCartney. But it's not my fault that my house burned down and my dad knew someone named Mimi. And that house is like living hell.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea in a dream. I thought it sounded good...soooooo here you go!**

**~michelleandjulia**

**

* * *

**_Click, click, click._

That was the sound of my shoes as I ran down the hallway. I was late for class one the first day. I sighed and looked at the clock. Maybe I should skip school. I didn't feel up to it. I sighed. I knew I had to go. I had my own duties to perform. I slowed my pace a little and strolled into class. The teacher looked up at me and happiness washed over his face.

"Ah, Ms. McPherson, you join us," he said, beaming.

"Yeah. Sorry. I had to go get this fixed up," I said, showing him my elbow. It was still bleeding, even though a thick layer of gauze was on it. On my way home last night, some idiot pushed me in front of a car. I was able to scamper out of the road in time, but I ended up with that elbow.

"Well, why don't you take a seat," he said, gesturing to the only one open. I sat down in the chair and threw my books on the table. This was Algebra II, something 9th graders don't usually get into. But, I understood math. Numbers made sense. The teacher droned on about stuff I already knew, so I looked around at my surrounding classmates. I saw a girl with long, flowing blond hair in front of me. Yeah, she was definately popular. In the seat to my right, a boy with huge glasses and a nerdy haircut was staring at me, blushing. I rolled my eyes, like THAT was ever going to happen.

I wondered how the boy sitting at the desk to the left me got into this class. He had his hair combed back into an Elvis look and his light brown eyes stared boredly around the room. I could see the calluses on his fingers, like my own, and knew he played guitar as well. He turned his head and caught sight of me looking at him curiously. He grinned at me and I could tell he was a troublemaker.

"You like what you see?" he asked. I blinked my eyes boredly and stared right at him.

"You are not getting anywhere near my pants," I told him.

"I'm hurt, luv. I wasn't trying to get into _your_ pants. I just thought a bird like yourself needed a good man," he said.

"You're hardly a good man," I told him icily.

"Ms. McPherson, care to tell the class the answer to number 42?" the teacher asked.

"The answer is x=-92+3a," I responded boredly. He smiled at the child prodigy and turned back to the board. I sighed and turned away from the boy. Then my eyes snapped open, he couldn't be. I turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"I know who you are," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well I don't know who YOU are," He said, obviously confused at my sudden attitude change.

"You dated my friend Patti Beasley. I saw the bruises. And I had her crying at my doorstep when you heartlessly dumped her!" I snarled. He shrugged.

"I was bored," he told me. I snapped my head away. I couldn't even look at this-this monster of a human being! No matter if I found him attractive, I would always hate John Lennon.

* * *

"Okay, tell me why you are in a grade above us for Math and Language Arts," Paul demanded with his huge eyes on me.

"I don't know Paul," I replied. I sighed. Paul looked at me suspiciously. He could tell something was wrong.

This was James Paul McCartney. He was probably my best friend, which meant I only had a few other friends that were girls. They were jealous, I supposed, because I was friends with the charming, adorable boy. I had always been friends with him, since second grade. He was the only one that would share crayons with me. But he was extremely popular with the girls. He had these huge hazel eyes and a baby face that would make you squeal, impossibly high eyebrows, and his hair was combed back from his forehead.

"Who was it?" he asked me. I knew what he was asking.

"Some dude in my Algebra class named John Lennon," I told him. Even though Paul pulled this stunt with tons of other girls, he'd get really mad when guys tried to get with me. I don't know why, but usually he'd stake out the guy and they'd come in with a black eye. But he reacted different this time. He raised his eyebrows higher and chuckled.

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Well...John is one of my mates," he told me. I gawked at him. How could sweet, kind Paul be friends with...**that**?

"How?" I asked. He looked at me.

"He does have a very warm side to him, you know. He hasen't really had the best childhood either," he defended.

"Neither did I! Neither did you!" I yelled.

"I know, but he does live with his aunt," he said.

"Paul, my mom ran off with some other dude when I was six. I don't ever see my dad because he's too busy with work. None of my aunts or uncles wanted me! You know this! I've told you!" I exclaimed. We locked eyes for a moment. Then he grabbed my hand and stroked it.

"I'm sorry. I know it has been hard for you," he said. I smiled at him. Then the bell rang for our next class.

I don't know why teachers have to seat us alphabetically, bet no one had a last name between Lennon and McPherson.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

1:34 A.M.

Damn! Why couldn't I sleep? The thoughts in my head were swirling around with Rita. I knew something was wrong. I pulled on some clothes and hopped out of my window.

Rita McPherson. My best friend and one of the prettiest girls I've ever met. She has golden brown hair that flies a little beneath her shoulder, sea-green eyes, perfect lips, and a strong, lean body with a short frame of 5'2. As I'm thinking about her, I can tell something has happened. There is a huge crowd in front of her house. I push through it and find her on her knees in the grass. I pull her back up and she has a look on her face I would never forget. I pulled her into my chest, wondering what could make this tough girl so shocked.

Then I saw the smoldering remains of her house.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter one is done! I shall go celebrate by listening to the Anthology record I got! I will try to keep up with both of my stories. I promise.**

**~michelleandjulia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Comment! Chapta 2 baby!**

**~michelleandjulia**

**

* * *

**I stood akwardly at the door. My dad had a reassuring hand on my shoulder. He knocked on the door and I looked down at the book in my hands. My song-book. That was the only thing I could save from the fire. I looked up at my dad. He had wrinkles of confusion on his face, but relief flooded his face when a woman answered the door. She was probably the same age as dad and she had dark hair with familiar brown eyes. I didn't know why they were familiar though.

"Mimi!" dad greeted her.

"Jack!" she greeted my dad. They hugged, and I could see my dad still had his chef's uniform on. I rolled my eyes and looked past her into the house. Then she turned to me.

"Rita! I haven't seen you since you were a girl!" she exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too," I said.

"Well come in! Yes do come in," she said, holding open the door. I coughed. My lungs still burned, even though I had been in the smoke hours ago. My dad leaned down to me.

"She has a boy about your age," he wispered in my ear.

_"Great," _I thought.

"John!" she yelled up the stairs. My eyes got huge. John?

"I'm coming! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" he called back down. Yup. That was him. Wow. I hate my life. He walked down the stairs and we locked eyes for a moment. He grinned and I looked away. My jaw was set.

"Well, hello little girl," he said.

"Hello child prostitute," I responded.

"Rita!" my dad said in disbelief. Mimi just watched with an amused look on her face. I guess she'd never seen a girl stand up to him before. John cluthced his heart.

"I'm hurt! The fact that you think I have people _pay _me for it? No ma'am. I do it for free," he said.

"Jack, why don't I show you to your room," Mimi said, taking him by the hand. My dad looked back at us as he was dragged out of the room. I stood up and John circled me, like he was admiring some sort of artwork.

"Can I help you?" I asked coldly. He put his head on my shoulder behind me. Although I couldn't see his face, I knew he had that stupid grin on it.

"Yup. You'll be a good one," he wispered in my ear. Chills ran down my spine. So did one of his fingertips. I closed my eyes for a moment. Then I remembered I hated this guy. I pulled away from him and he chuckled. I put one hand on my hip, the other still holding my book.

"What?" I asked.

"Ooh! Is that your diary?" he exclaimed, taking my book from me.

"Hey!" I yelled. He stuck his tounge out at me and dashed up the stairs. I sighed as Mimi came back in. She smiled nervously at me.

"I'm sorry dear, but all of our rooms are taken," she told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, you're going to have to share a room with John," she said, throwing a blanket at me and running off to her room. My jaw dropped open.

_"Why me?"_ I sighed and walked upstairs. There was John, sitting on his bed flipping through my book. He was stuck on one of my drawings. I was ticked off the day I drew it.

It was basically a can. Like one you get soup in. But the label said **"Instant Karma! Just add hot water!"** on it. I had drawn little wisps on the can so it looked all Indian. His brow was creased in concentration. His eyes were quietly calculating. Then I grabbed my book. He looked up and regained his grip on it. He grinned.

"But I haven't gotten to the good parts yet!" he whined. I didn't want him to read my songs, and how desperately one pleaded for love.

"No!" I yelled. He didn't let go. I tackled him and pinned his arms down.

"Let. It. Go." I said angrily.

"It took a book to get you to jump me? I should have tried that before," he said smirking. I brought me knee up to his crotch.

"I will make you lose your ability to have kids if you do not drop the book," I threatened.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that," he said.

"Try me," I said seriously. I said, my face inches from his.

"Okay, if you insist," he said. And he pecked me on the lips. I was shocked and disgusted at the same time. He dropped my book and took the advantage of my shock to flip our positions. He had me pinned down now.

"Now, where should we begin?" he asked, grinning.

* * *

**How is it? Do you love it? Did you throw a brick at your computer when you read it? Tell me. Oh! Oh yeah! **

**IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT!**

**I am letting one person get a character in this story. Message me about your character and I'll choose a winner. Bye!**

**~michelleandjulia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since you guys love it so much, I'll write some more. **

**And Congrats to Flippzy-gurl, who is getting a character in here! **

**Do I really HAVE to put a disclaimer here?**

**~michelleandjulia**

**

* * *

****John's POV**

"Now, where sould we begin?"

I looked down at Rita, A flicker of fear running across her face for a moment. Then she hardened back up and looked me in the eyes.

"Begin what?" she asked. I didn't respond. I licked my lips and she shuddered. Hmmm...that was strange. Something tasted strange. I knew the name of whatever it was, but I couldn't name it. Was it this tiny girl underneath me? The girl who was seeing if I'd do anything, and plotting my death if I did? I reached down and brushed my lips against her, and she stiffined.

She tasted like honey. I was contemplating this for only a moment, when a blinding pain knocked me on my side. I felt the weight shift on the bed and saw her standing up.

"I told you that I would knee you," she said, dusting herself off. I was angry, but stunned. A girl had never stood up to me like that. So, obviously, I didn't intimidate her. I guess she thought I wasn't looking, because she touched her lips.

"Cinnamon," I thought I heard her wisper. Then she grabbed her book and dashed out of the room.

* * *

**Rita's POV**

Cinnamon. He tasted like cinnamon. He was gentle in that way. I shook my head, knowing that I needed to talk to someone. Paul? No, friend of John Lennon or not, he would still beat the crap out of him. George? I'll leave the poor kid alone.

Monica?

Yeah, I'd go to her. I started walking off in her direction. Monica Andrews was a year younger than me, but probably the most sensible person I knew. She had red hair that danced in the wind like fire, and green eyes that burned with passion for her writing and poems. I could tell she fancied George by the way she looked at him. I guess she looked up to me. She might have liked that I was assertive and...I don't know. Bold I guess? I looked up at the afternoon sun, stunned that I still hadn't grasped what had happened.

I've been kissed by John Lennon. And I _liked _it. Why? I shook my head again and knocked on the door to Monica's house. She answered the door and looked at me strangely.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am very much not okay!" I yelled. She blinked and yelled at her mom she was going out. I paced the cement. She ran over to me and cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've been kissed by John Lennon!" I told her. She raised her thin eyebrows and brought them back down in her stage of anger. You see, she was down-to-earth, but she could have these random fits of anger that were quite scary.

"Don't worry about that man-whore," she said.

"Whoa Monica! No need to go all ghetto on me!" I said. We both laughed.

"Let's go get the guys," I suggested.

"The guys?" she asked.

"Yeah. Paul and George," I said. She blushed and covered it up by making a remark about Paul.

"What? Isn't he with some girl today?" she asked. I sighed. She hated how he flirted with every other girl, ignoring the fact that George did it too.

"Come on," I said. We picked up George first, who said he had nothing to do, then Paul. Well, this is what happened anyway:

"I'll go get Paul. Are you two okay being...alone...together...alone..." I teased.

"Shut up!" they both yelled in unison. I chuckled and knocked on Paul's door. Mike answered. I tousled his hair.

"How goes it squirt? Where's your brother?" I asked. He yelled up the stairs and Pul walked down, knowing it was me. He came out with us and I wispered in his ear, a plan. We all got in a formation so that Monica was standing next to me, facing George and Paul was standing next to him. Then we got it so Monica tripped because I knew George would catch her. And he did.

"Be careful, luv" he said. She blushed furiously and glared at me. I gave her a grin.

Then a pair of arms grabbed me from behind. Someone kissed me on the cheek and I saw disbelief and anger swirling around on Monica's face.

I knew exactly who it was. Paul and George greeted John with smiles and suprise.

I greeted him with an elbow in his gut.

* * *

**It is done! Remember to comment! All who do get a virtual cookie!**

**~michelleandjulia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while folks. If you read my other story, that's the one I've been rapidly updating.**

**Anyway, here is chapta 4.**

**~michelleandjulia**

**

* * *

**

**John's POV**

I made a bad mistake. And now she's gone.

I had forgotten about Rita. And that's something I can't afford to do anymore.

Anyway, Mimi was out for a week and Rita's dad was not going to be back from his night shift cooking until roughly 1 A.M.

So I thought I could bring Courtney home. And when I did, I forgot that Rita shared a room with me. So when Courtney and I burst into the room, prancing about and giggling, Rita looked up from her Science book. I got pissed.

"What are you doing in here?" I exploded.

"This is my room too!" she yelled right back.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"No! I'll do what I want to do!" she screamed.

"GET OUT!" I yelled. She didn't respond. She closed her eyes. Anger was building up in me again. Then her eyes snapped open and the book snapped shut.

"You don't scare me John," she hissed.

"I never said I was trying!" I snapped.

"Shut up! Maybe you can control other girls, but not me. I've already had a house burned down, I don't need to be kicked out of one. Go somewhere else, John! You aren't getting fucked here!" she said maliciously. My nose twitched in hate.

"GO!" she roared.

"IT'S MY GODDAMN HOUSE!" I yelled.

"YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK?" she retorted.

"AW GO CRY TO MOMMY!" I snapped. And then, I knew I had crossed a line. She stood up and slapped me across the face. Then she pushed past me and into the living room.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Why the hell would you care?" she snapped, throwing on her beat-up Converse.

"Rita, I'm-"

"Don't even say you're sorry John! You don't even know what the hell's wrong with you. Don't take it out on me! I don't give a damn about your parents or whatever issues you had with them. I haven't had any parents. So fuck off!" she screamed and left through the front door.

"You've had a dad!" I yelled after her. She paused and her head hung down.

"No John, I haven't. I don't even know my father's name," she said. I stopped for a moment, and then she ran off into the night.

I walked back into my room, still processing what she said. She didn't even know her father's name? I sat still on the bed as Courtney draped herself over me. I wasn't responding. She started unbuttoning my pants and I pushed her hand away.

"What's your deal?" she hissed.

"Not tonight," I said, buttoning my pants back up. She angrily stormed out and retrived her jacket.

"I thought you weren't going to get a whore like her in the way. But whatever," Courtney said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't ever talk about Rita that way!" I snapped. Courtney rolled her eyes and walked out of my house.

And I knew my next task would be finding my Lovely Rita.

* * *

**Rita's POV**

I swiped at my eyes as I walked the narrow roads. I twisted my way through the streets until I got to the harbour. I sat on the edge of the boardwalk, watching the waves try to lap at my feet.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked. It was careful, like a child's. I nodded.

"I'll be okay," I said.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I saw you running while I was out having a smoke," he told me. A silence drew out.

"Now about John..." he started.

"Don't George. He obviously isn't worried about me at all," I said.

"Please. I see the way he looks at you...and the way you look back," he said slyly.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"Oh, that you two like each other, and that you don't realize the other's feelings," he said. Then he took my hand.

"Don't worry. John's just a dork. He'll figure it out eventually," George reassured me. I smiled.

"Thanks. I better go home," I said. Then we headed our seperate ways. I walked down the narrow streets. The I heard frantic running and a figure turned the corner of the street. It started running toward me.

And there, with his hair in a mess of curls and his light brown eyes wide with panic, was John.

"Rita!" he whispered. He gathered me in a hug, as if I would disappear.

"I was so worried! I thought you were lost forever!" he said, fright creeping into his voice. He was warm, and his smell was comforting. I didn't have anything to say.

So he took my freezing hand and into his warmth, and led me back home.

And as I lay down to go to bed, I thought I heard him whisper to himself.

"Goodnight, my Lovely Rita."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long guys!**

**Comment please!**

**~michelleandjulia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's your late Christmas present! ;)**

**~michelleandjulia**

**

* * *

**

"Jamie, look! It's snowing!" I said. Paul groaned at my use of his old nickname, the one I gave him when we were little.

"You know, I really hate you," he said. He set his guitar down gently and sat with me on his bed.

"Oh yeah?" I replied. He stuck out his tongue.

"You jerk!" I said.

"Oh yeah?" he said.

"Yeah! And to think I have to spend the night with you!" I said and slapped his arm. He laughed and slapped my arm back.

"You aren't supposed to hit girls, Paul!" I laughed.

"Oh, and you are one?" he said slyly.

"What are you implying?" I asked with a chuckle.

"That'cha don't really act like a girl, supposing you are one," he teased.

"Well, for your information I am one. And hitting them isn't very gentlemen-like," I said in a snobby accent.

"What about tackling?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked. Before he gave me an answer, he tackled me and we rolled off the bed.

"That's why," he said triumphantly. I flipped him over and landed on top of him.

"Well you still don't win," I said. He gave me a grin and poked my side. I yelped and he pushed himself back on top of me.

"Are ya trying to get me dizzy Paul?" I said.

"Na. But I am stronger than you, remeber that Rita," he said.

"Whatever Paul. What are you going to do, pin me here all night? Because I will bite your arm," I said.

"No. Just gonna do this," he said before standing up. I stood up and brushed myself off. Then I looked at him.

"Do what? Stand up? Ohh, I'm scared now!" I said.

"You should be," he said.

"Why?" I replied. He gave me an evil grin and threw me over his shoulder.

"Oi! Put me down!" I said, laughing. He carried me out of the room and down the steps while I pounded on his back. I looked over at Jim McCartney, Paul's father, who was watching us with an amused expression.

"We'll be outside, Pa," Paul said.

"HELP!" I yelled.

"See to it that you're back before midnight," Jim said with a chuckle.

"NO! WAIT!" I yelled. But then we were outside in the snow. He set me down gently and I glared at him.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes," he said with a laugh. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A bit," I said. He walked over and wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Are you cold now?" He asked.

"N-no," I stuttered. He chuckled. He took one of my hands.

"Your hands are freezing!" he said.

"Well someone dragged me outside," I said.

"Oo. Be careful what you say. I might do bad things to you," he said.

"If you could catch me!" I said. And I started to run. He started running after me. I turned around to look at him. He was a little ways away. I always had the upper hand when we were little. I could run faster than he could. But he was catching up with me now. I headed in the direction of the park. He followed.

We had just gotten into the fields of the park when he caught up and tackled me. We rolled a few times and came to a stop.

"Now I really am dizzy," I said.

"I can make you even dizzier," he said. I was confused for a moment. Then he put his lips on mine.

Aw man. I was seeing stars with that one.

He pulled away to see my reaction. Everything was out of focus. It finally faded back into focus and I saw the grin plastered on his face. He started to stand up.

"You aren't getting away with that one McCartney!" I said and I kissed him back. I'd loved him for so long. No matter how infatuated with John I was. I was Paul's. I was always Paul's.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." We broke apart. A look up revealed Monica and George.

"Hey?" Paul said nervously. Like we were caught in a horrible act.

"You were wrong Geroge," I said. He shrugged and scratched his head.

"That happens a lot," he said.

"On a date?" Monica said disapprovingly.

"No. I was just hanging out at his house. But SOMEONE had to carry me outside into the cold weather," I said looking pointedly at the boy on top of me.

"I see," said Monica.

"Are YOU on a date?" Paul grinned.

"No!" they both said.

"They responded awful quick," Paul said.

"Sounds suspicious," I said slyly.

"We aren't!" George said.

"YOU guys are pretty suspicious too!" Monica yelled.

"I would like to make a few points. First of all, this wasn't planned. Second of all, we just kissed eachother for the first time a minute ago. And last of all, you guys make a cute couple," I said.

"Yeah Georgie, kiss your girl," Paul said.

"I'll kiss mine if you kiss yours!" George blurted out without thinking.

"Gladly!" Paul said with a grin. His lips were on mine again. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. Then he pulled away and I made a noise of protest. He chuckled.

"Later," he said. He turned expectantly to Geroge and Monica.

"Well, go on," I said. Monica stood there, looking embarrased. George blushed and turned to Monica. He took her face in his hands and kissed her quickly. I sighed.

"That was a peck, not a kiss, George. You know this," Paul said.

"But I don't know if-" George started.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Monica yelled. She pulled his collar and kissed him. Paul looked on with mild suprise while I smirked, knowing that as soon as she had seen us earlier, the longing had started to build up. I just had to make her crack. They finally broke apart.

"What was that?" George said, out of breath.

"George. I've liked you for a long time. I just didn't know if you felt the same way! And she knew that I was gonna explode!" she said, pointing at me.

"That, I did. Now George, I have a serious question to ask you, will you take car of our daughter?" I asked.

"What?" he asked. Paul and I stood up. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Will you take care of our little girl?" Paul asked. George blushed.

"Um...sure?" he said.

"Then kiss her man!" Paul said. And they did.

And we did. And when we went our seperate ways that night, I went back to Paul's house. Only to find that Paul's father took Mike with him to go to an important business meeting. And he had left us beer with a wink on the note, telling us not to be too naughty.

It doesn't take a lot to get a small person drunk.

But the next morning, I woke up and we were both in Paul's bed.

* * *

**Whoa...didn't see that one coming did you? Honestly, I didn't either. Let's see where it goes from here on out!**

**And for those of you who didn't get it, they kinda slept together.**

**So R and R please!**

**Love you all,**

**~michelleandjulia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh noes! What have they done? What will the girls at school say? How will John react? HOW MANY LICKS DOES IT TAKE TO GET TO THE CENTER OF A TOOTSIE-ROLL POP?**

**R and R please ;)**

**~michelleandjulia**

**

* * *

**

I woke up in a warm ray of sunlight. The feeling of being unattatched to the world was as good as it could have been. I struggled to hold on to the light warmth while it slipped away. I instead settled into the warm arms wrapped around me, relaxing into a chest. Memory had no meaning right now. It was just the feeling of warmth and- well, okay... I was a little sore. I struggled to get a grasp on yesterday's events.

I remembered running, and snow. Yes, snow. And Paul. A smile crept over. Paul, who had returned my feelings. And I was going to stay over for the night. Jim McCartney left and we had a couple beers, then we-

Oh shit.

What did we do last night? My head started to pound from the beginnings of a hangover.

Paul stirred. He unravelled his arms and yawned. He sat up with me and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning, love," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Paul, did we really..." I trailed. He scratched his head.

"I think we did," he said.

"Oh god. This isn't good Paul! What happens if I get pregnant? I can't take care of a child! I don't want to ruin its life!" I said. I was in total freak out mode. Paul's sleepy eyes locked on mine, a tear rolling down my cheek. He looked so sad.

"I'm sorry. I should have known better," he said, almost coming out as a whisper.

"Paul, I-I still love you. That hasn't changed. It probably never will," I said. He smiled a sad smile, a heart breaking one. I brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed him, hoping to cheer him up. He kissed back, rougher. We broke away for a breath.

"Your clothes are over there, doll," he said. And we got dressed.

* * *

"And where have you been?"

I jumped at the voice. It was just John. It was a joking voice, of course, but still...

"Paul's," I replied.

"Why? You were spending the night there, ey?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Did'ya get into any trouble?" he said with a wink.

"Actually, yes. Yes we did," I told him. His facial expression changed really quickly.

"You WHAT?"

"You aren't my mother John," I told him.

"McCartney finally did it," he said, looking out into the distance.

"Umm hello, right here?" I said.

"So are you two like, a couple now?" John asked with a smirk.

"I guess so, why?" I asked.

"Cause the birds at school won't like it very much."

* * *

"Monica!"

"No! I am ignoring you!"

"Why are you mad at me for something I did?"

"Because! You're only fifteen!"

"You're only fourteen!"

"And I didn't do anything!"

"Monica!" She sighed.

"I really can't get mad," she said, scratching her head.

"I LOVE YOU GINGER!" I yelled and hugged her. She laughed.

"So, where are we going?" she asked me.

"To pick up Paul, John, and George from Paul's house so we can go to school together," I told her.

"Poor John is the fifth wheel."

"He always has a bird on his arm. Don't feel so sorry for him," I told her. We both laughed. It took a while, but eventually, we saw to figures rolling on the ground and George.

"Umm, George?" Monica asked. He laughed.

"Don't worry about it," he said, taking her hand. The two boys stood up. Paul turned to face me and a smile grew on his face. His hair was really messy from rolling around and his eyes were shining.

"Hey, doll," he said, leaning in to kiss me. I returned the favor, taking a minute before remembering we had company. We broke apart and I gave Monica a sheepish grin while she rolled her eyes. George smirked.

"My turn! Pucker up, sweet cheeks!" John said to Paul in a girly voice, pinching one of his cheeks.

"Ah! You poof!" Paul yelled. He started running, and John chased after him, making kissing noises.

The three of us laughed. Life could not get any better.

* * *

But it could get worse.

Paul and I walked into school, his arm around my waist. The girls noticed immediatley. I kept getting death glares from any girl I passed.

When he decided to kiss me at my locker, the girls went nuts. Bumping into me hard, hitting my books, making life hard for me...

But at lunch, I met Ivan, Paul's friend. He was cute. Blond, blue eyes, lean body, you know, another girl magnet.

"Oh, Ivan! This is my girl, Rita. Rita, this is me mate Ivan," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he said, looking me up and down. Paul's smile faltered for a moment.

"So, you gotta girl Ivan?" I asked.

"Naw, but I've always been more a brunette kinda guy," he said with a wink.

"Hah. Nice try. I've always been more of a brunette myself as well," I said, giving Paul's hand a reassuring squeeze. Ivan shrugged.

"Whatever," he said, obviously disappointed.

* * *

I sat in my room, doodling in one of John's notebooks. Mimi rushed in. Her eyes were puffy and she looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Rita," she said.

"Yes?" I said, her tone instantly making me nervous.

"I'm so sorry. There was a fire at your father's restraunt. He didn't make it," she said. My mouth opened in shock.

Fire. Once again, it took everything away.

And what did I do?

I ran.

* * *

**I feel so bad for this girl. I always have to make her sad somehow. :(**

**The sadness will end soon though, I promise.**

**So now, please review!**

**~michelleandjulia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**How ya doin? Did ya miss me? ;)**

**~Sarah**

**

* * *

**

"Rita? Where are you Rita?"

I could hear them calling for me. But I wouldn't answer them. They couldn't expect me to. Fire just took everything away. And man! Where was I gonna live? Momma ran off on me and Papa was dead! Man! And I had just learned his name. Was I gonna keep living with Mimi? And would I still have to deal with Johnny Boy?

"Rita? It is you!"

Warm hands pulling me out from the spot only James would know I'm at.

"Paul, I don't want... I want to be alone right now," I told him.

"But Rit-"

"NO! Just go James! I don't need you! This isn't something you can help with! Go save it for some other time! Some other girl! Someone better than me!"

"Rita. Don't you realize? I love you," he told me.

"You DON'T Paul! You just think you do? Who would ever fucking love someone as messed up as I am? Who would ever choose me over every other girl at school who could want you? WHO! John doesn't have a problem with that! He was leading me along to think he liked me, for a little while. But I saw right that too! Just go, Paul. Find someone better. You aren't worth my time. I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" I snarled. He took one look at me and ran off. I watched him run off into the distance with a stony look on my face. But as soon as he was out of sight, I broke down. I hated this. Having this fate forced on me. Having everything I ever loved being ripped away.

And I knew he didn't lie when he told me he loved me. Because that is one thing James Paul McCartney never does. He never lies.

I turned and walked back on the empty streets. I had eventually wandered into the seedier part of town. Neon lights flashed everywhere and the smell of alcohol was everywhere.

"Rita? Hey it is you!"

A familiar voice rushed into my memories. I turned to see blond hair and blue eyes. His drunken body wavering with uncoordination. I walked into the alley he was in.

"Ivan?" I almost whispered. He smirked.

"So you do remember me. Where's Paul?" he asked. I gulped.

"I broke up with him," I told Ivan. He smiled and stepped closer.

"Not enough man for ya?" he asked.

"Ivan, you're freakin me out. Back away," I told him. He just smiled and stepped closer.

"You know, you're a really pretty bird. Bet you're a good acrobat too," he said, hand resting on my thigh. I was frozen. I wanted to push him off me, but I couldn't move. He ran his hand up further and I silently cursed myself for wearing a skirt. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Come on, enjoy it! I know you want me," Ivan smirked.

_"No! I don't want you and never will! I will always be Paul's!" _

He kissed me and forced his tounge in my mouth. I was disgusted. He pulled away and grinned, pulling off one sleeve of my shirt.

"Get off her!"

Suddenly the man before me was gone. I became unlocked and looked down at the two figures on the ground. I pulled up my sleeve and one figure got up. Before I could even react, I was thrown over his shoulder.

"Had me worried. I though that you really meant it back there. That you didn't love me. But I know you better than that. You've gotta stop distancing yourself. I'll never leave you." Paul's face glowed in the light as he murmered these words to me.

"Paul," I said and he put me down. I don't even know how we got back to his house so fast. He turned to me and wiped away the tear I didn't know was there. Then he cradled my face.

"I will always love you," he told me, kissing me gently. It showed me how painful Ivan's had been. Quietly, he led me through the house and into his room. He laid me down on his bed and curled up next to me. He snaked his arms around me and pulled me close into his chest.

Jim McCartney waled into the room to find the two curled up and sleeping peacefully. He smiled and shut the door.

* * *

**And there you have it my friends! What will happen next?**

**As always, R & R! :)**

**~Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, sorry to do this to you cause I hate it when people just put ANs.**

**But I've got something to say. If you want to read this story, fine, go ahead and do it. But DON'T leave a rude comment if you didn't like it. It's my story and I'll throw as many twists as I want into it. So even if I made it seem like Rita was John's at first, I can make her go to Paul if I want to. It's my story and I'll do what I want to.**

**And yes, this was directed at you 80icrazy80. Because this isn't the first time you've done this to someone. If I recall correctly, you did this to someone else too, whom is a really good writer. Better than me. (You know who you are :))**

**You haven't written anything. So I suggest that if you want a John-story, write a John-story. Not everyone loves him. He did some bad things and if you think every story is about him, well, you've got another thing coming.**

**Not only that, but comments like that make me want to write less and less. Now, I'm not going to completely stop, or even slow down becuase I have a lot of people who actually like to read my stories. And your reviews are mean and cruel. You don't know what kind of crap is going on in someone's life and you don't know how it will affect them. **

**With great power comes great responsibility. Use it wisely.**

**(I'll update soon for those of you who like my writing.)**

**~Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Were getting close towards the end of this now. As in two more chapters close. So be prepared and don't run scared. **

**~Sarah**

**

* * *

**

It's been years. So many years.

I'm in twelveth grade now, and tomorrow is the day I graduate. That's really scary. John's already gone with some bird named Cynthia and I'm here with Paul, George and Monica.

And yes, Paul and I are still together. George and Monica, well, they're having problems. This other girl has caught George's eye, you see. And Monica's real scared 'bout what'll happen to them.

As for me, I can feel the seperation creeping up on Paul and me. He's getting more involved with his band (which is now called The Beatles. It was The Quarrymen.) and I can feel him pulling away. We're seperating.

"What's on your mind, doll?" He'd ask so many times late at night.

"Nothing," I would always reply. But it was on my mind. It was always there, looking me right in the face. And of course I was scared. I knew that my oldest friend was leaving me alone.

And watching Monica and George fight was just like foreboding. I knew it was going to happen soon. I could feel it.

So I focused my studies in math and science, sudying as hard as I could. I was determined to get a good job as a doctor. And I would do it. When I was focused as hard as I was, it would happen.

Anyway, the last day before graduation, the teachers let us do pretty much whatever we wanted. The girls had all gotten over me and Paul, but that didn't mean they didn't flirt with him. So my day consisted of beating back the girls while Paul showered me with attention. Not very fun anymore. But he would talk to them. He was in the midst of talking to a beautiful blonde when I interupted.

"Paul, I need to talk to you tonight," I said softly. One look at me and a nod of his head. Then he turned back to the blonde. I bit my lip and turned the other way, preparing myself for the worst possible thing that would ever happen in my entire life. Probably anyway.

* * *

"Rita."

His voice hit me like a breath of fresh air. I sighed internally as he greeted me with a kiss. He pulled away looking quite confused.

"What's up, kitten?" he asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Paul, I got a letter in the mail. I've been accepted for an internship at Dr. LeGay's office. And I'm working under Dr. Robert, his head doctor. And I'm leaving the day after graduation," I told him tiredly.

"Well, that's no problem. I can always write you or visit, and hey, if this band thing takes of the ground, I can-"

"Paul, please don't," I said, cutting him off. He looked at me confused.

"What's wrong Rita?" he asked.

"Paul, I can't do this anymore. I can't watch girls hurl themselves at you, wondering if I'm still good enough, not know if you'll leave me any minute...and if your band thing does take off, well, then it'll be even worse for me. Paul, we're done. Over. Through. And don't think I did this just for me, I did it for you too. Now your free Paul. You can do whatever you want with whoever you want. I can't tie you down anymore Paul. You're free." I said, practically crying right there. He looked at me open-mouthed. I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Rita, please! I don't want anyone else!" he pleaded with me.

"Just let me go Paul! Let me go," I screamed, turning down to a whisper. I pulled out of his grasp and ran down the steps, away from his house. Hopefully someone out there would see I had made the right choice.

And if we were meant to be, well, I just ruined it.

* * *

**Short, but full of meaning.**

**One more chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10

**And it is the end! For all of those of you that are freaking out, I am writing a sequal. Lemme repeat that:**

**I AM WRITING A SEQUAL. It's called "Here Today."**

**Calm yourself, you'll spurt! **

**~Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Graduation day. Tomorrow, I'd be leaving here for a long time. I'd be going to London. I woke up early and went through my schedule.

Find your clothes. Don't think about Paul. John, don't help me dress. Eat. Don't think about Paul. Brush your teeth. No, I don't want a ride. Apply make-up. Don't think about-

CRAP!

We stand next to each other in the fricken graduation ceremony! I sighed. Just my luck. With a quick look around, I rushed out of the house and down the street, hoping I wouldn't see Paul on my way there. Luckily, I made it out there before he did, and I was already past his house when he walked out.

"Rita!" he yelled after me. I didn't stop running. How could I? We couldn't be together, and I knew that.

Luck seemed to turn in my direction, because I made it to the school without him catching up to me. When I got there, Monica was waiting.

"I heard," was all she said.

"Oh." That was the only word I could come up with. I was so busy hardening myself to brace the impact of losing him. She nodded in understanding, seeing as she had already gone through this process. I sighed and walked up to the stand. The valedictorian speech was given by the blond girl that sat in front of me in 9th grade. Who knew?

After that, we all had to stand in a line and come out on stage when we were called. Paul stood in front of me. He turned to whisper something.

"Rita, I'm not mad," he said. I ignored him.

"Rita, please, at least talk to me," he said. I sighed.

"Paul, I know you aren't mad at me. But it will make me regret leaving you," I explained. He sighed.

"Rita, you are my best friend as well as my ex-girlfriend. I love you in both ways. Don't ever think that I could hate you," he told me. I smiled. James always knew the right things to say.

"Right back at you, Paulie," I said.

"Paul McCartney!"

"I guess that's your cue," I told him. He smiled.

"Yeah," he said.

* * *

John came home with me. He was there to see me graduate, just as I was there to see him. He grabbed my hand and took me home, ready to help me pack.

"Are you sad I'm leaving?" I asked randomly as we packed. He shrugged.

"I constantly have people moving in and out of my life. Doesn't bother me as much as it should, I guess," he said. I put my hand on his to stop him from zipping it up.

"John, I'm sorry," I said. He shrugged again.

"And I promised to myself I would try not to hurt you after Julia's death," I said, laughing as I cried. He smiled at me and let a few tears of his own fall free.

"I'll never be far away John, I promise that. Besides, you're gonna be famous one day. You'll forget all about me and I'll be a faded memory. A dream," I said. He shook his head.

"No one could ever forget you. 'Specially if she's the girl you went chasing after she ran from your house. 'Specially if she lived in your house for four years. You're gonna have to do better than that. I'll never forget," he vowed.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Consider it Lennon Locked," he said. I laughed.

"That must be special, hm?" I said. He nodded. A car pulled up in the driveway.

"I guess that's for me," I said nervously. I picked up my bags and kissed John's cheek.

"Even if you don't keep your promise, I'll never forget you," I told him, tearing up.

"Just go, kid," he said. I smiled and chuckled, walking down the familiar, and now sad hall. I walked by, keeping all the memories in.

_"Wow, you cannot cook John!" George shouted._

_"I'M DYING!" Paul shouted._

_"THEN I MUST GIVE YOU CPR!" John yelled, tackling Paul._

_"HEY! HANDS OFF MY GUY!" I yelled, jumping on them. Monica laughed as George walked over to kiss her._

The kitchen. Held so many happy gatherings. The living room too. Mimi walked towards me.

"You're really leaving," she said softly. I smiled sadly.

"'Fraid so. But thanks for having me here," I said. She muffled her cries and hugged me, squeezing me hard.

"Write to me, you hear?" she said. I laughed.

"I will, " I said, walking out of the door. I got into the car with Dr. Robert.

"Any last stops?" asked the extremely attractive doctor. I was about to say no, but the I remembered.

"Yeah, over on the next street please," I told him. He nodded and drove me over there.

I got out of the car and walked in the house. Jim looked up as I entered and I motioned for him to be silent. He nodded, understanding me, and returned to his book. I walked upstairs to Paul's room, hoping he was asleep.

To my luck, he was sleeping with his gutiar right next to him. I smiled and kissed his forehead, leaving a note and a rose in his open hand.

"Goodbye Jamie," I whispered. I walked back down to Dr. Robert.

"Ready to go now?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"I'm ready," I said.

* * *

_Dear Paul,_

_Wow, I don't know what to say. I never expected to write a goodbye letter, which is why I have nothing to say, I guess. But I did want to tell you exactly what I told John: I will never forget you._

_One day, I might fade into your memory as just another girlfriend, but to me, you will always be Paul McCartney, my first love. And I also know that you will make it out there. One day, everyone will know the name Paul McCartney. I just know it. Of course, patients will know my name too. Haha._

_If we are meant to meet again, we will. Everything happens for a reason. When one door closes, another one opens._

_I love you. In every possible. And I mean it._

_Leaving, but not gone,_

_Rita_

_

* * *

_

**And there, my friends, is the end of this story. Man, it kinda makes me wanna cry. Thank you all for reading it.**

**Seriously, thank you. **

**Don't forget to review this chapter, even**** though it's the last chapter.**

**Remember to look out for the sequal, "Here Today!"**

**~Sarah**


End file.
